The Mystic Warrior! Skypaw's adventure
by SilverTailedWarrior
Summary: White will cover the lake,and danger will fall upon the four.Only when the sky shines will the lake clear. Please Read&Review. Read while Skypaw grows to a strong warrior, and the path of the little apprentice is set into place as she fights for her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystic Warrior

Chapter 1

When I was first born in the nursery, I remember hearing voices, and sounds. And the smells, all new, all strange yet exciting.

Every thing was dark, but after about a moon I started seeing shadows, then figures, then colors.

My mother was so gentle and sweet. Her voice was like thousands of starclan whispering to me. Her name was Millie.

My father on the other hand, had a strong firm voice, but around my mother he had a kinder, gentler tone, like he wanted to be more of a father, then the clan's eldest warrior.

Well, it wasn't more than a moon and a half when I couldn't breath, Couldn't, eat, or anything. Just constant pain.

I would doze in and out of consciousness. I would remember a tomcat's voice saying, "It's ok Skykit, Its ok." He was a bluish color and they called him Jaypelt.

He kept feeding me this delicious smelling leafy plant. He told me it would help. He also fed me a sweet purple plant.

I slept alot. I had many dreams. One dream was very real. I kept seeing cats that weren't solid. They weren't real, I never smelled them before.

Another dream I was walking in a large fog. I was surrounded by smells of cats, and plants, but all I saw was white.

It was about three moons until I was able to walk around and explore. Jaypelt said I would be just fine.

I started to look around the cave I've been in for moons. In the back was a little pool of water for the sick cats to drink. The sand is really soft, and the entrance there's some hanging Bramble tendril's to keep the cave hidden from unwanted guests.

Do you remember that delicious smelling plant Jaypelt always fed me? Well, I learned it was called catmint. Also, that purple plant he fed me is called lavender.

Jaypelt also told me that I had green-cough, and I was lucky to survive. He said it was a severe chest infection that could kill kits and elders.

I kept asking him questions about all the herbs and all the duties of a medicine cat. We would talk for hours. I would watch him care for cats all day, and sometimes help him out. I never noticed he Jaypelt was blind until one day when Sandstorm (an elder warrior of the clan) came in late at night and woke Jaypelt up.

"Jaypelt, Jaypelt!" she yowled pawing him. Instead of calmly waking up, like he usually would, Jaypelt sprang to his feet, yowled, and swung, claws out at Sandstorm.

Luckily, Sandstorm jolted back. Jaypelt kept swinging wildly.

"Get away from me you fox-dung!" he yowled.

"Jaypelt, It's just me, Sandstorm!" she tried to calm him. I was watching from my nest in the corner of the den. Jaypelt was my hero, and he was going mad!!!

I stared shocked at the scene.

"Jaypelt!" Sandstorm yowled. Suddenly Jaypelt stopped, paused, and then put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm…I didn't…I couldn't..." he stumbled.

"It's ok Jaypelt, I know I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." She replied.

"Why did, you wake me?" he asked, he raised his head as if he could sense something.

"Oh! Firestar wants to see you right away." Sandstorm seemed urgent. I was frightened, and confused.

"Right, would you stay here and watch over them?" he asked, as he padded toward the entrance.

"Sure." Sandstorm replied and sat down, her shoulders were pricked with some panic. Suddenly Jaypelt paused and it seemed as if he was staring directly at me.

"Skykit…I'm sorry we disturbed you, get some rest," he said, before padding out into the clearing.

Sandstorm was looking at me suddenly with confusion. I just sat there staring at the bramble tendrils of the entrance where Jaypelt disappeared into the sparkling clear night.

I hadn't noticed Sandstorm pad over to me until she sat down beside me. I looked up at her pale green eyes, which were full of understanding and motherly love.

"You don't know, do you?…Jaypelt is blind," she said as she wrapped her tail around me, as if to shelter me from my many troubles.

I shook my head, still unable to speak from the new shocking awareness of Jaypelt's blindness.

"He was born that way," Sandstorm begun to explain. She told me of Jaypelt's apprenticeship and every thing that had happened to him.

I was stunned to realize everything Jaypelt went through. He was clearly a wise and noble cat, even if he was no older then Hazeleyes, a new warrior in the clan, she was held back in apprenticeship when she injured her leg.

I also hadn't realized how heavy my eyes were becoming. Sandstorm really was warm and I curled up next to her feet. I think Sandstorm realized hoe tired I was, because she lay down at my side, and once again covered me with her protective tail.

It took me a moment to figure out what that noise was, coming from Sandstorm, but I then realized she was purring, as loudly as she could. The loud purring was enough to put me to sleep.

That night I had a very peaceful dream of me playing with my brothers, which didn't happen often. We ran and chased butterfly's, stumbling over one another and splashed in the stream.

As I stared into the stream I saw a snowy-white cat staring up at me with pink eyes, and he said, "Help, I need help."

Then, as the morning's light was touching my face, I herd a great chatter in the clearing, and I woke quickly, still shocked by the white cat.

Jaypelt was nowhere to be seen, neither was Sandstorm. I became worried, and I headed for the entrance. As I padded out through the entrance the sun hit me so fast it took a sec. for my eyes to adjust.

Most of the clan was huddled together under the highledge, as Firestar watched them from above. His fiery orange pelt was glowing from the morning's light. Firestar is a legend, and I'm so lucky to have him as leader.

I saw my brother's snuggling around my mother on the far side of the clearing. I quickly padded over to them.

"Skykit!" my silly brother, longkit squealed as he saw me. Smallkit also looked over to me and smiled. My mother, Millie seemed so tense and scared, but she looked at me nonetheless and smiled.

"Hi everyone!" I wheezed, it was hard for me to breath when I ran, so it took me a few seconds to regain composure. Longkit stared at me, obviously confused.

"Why are you so out of breath, Skykit? You only ran a few tail-length's." he asked me. Smallkit whacked him over the head.

"Shut-up you mouse-brain." He hissed at Longkit. I lowered my head in shame; I would never be able to keep up with my brother's in a race, because of the green-cough, I had bad lungs.

"Quiet!" I herd Firestar's loud, strong voice and immediately looked up at him. Suddenly all was quiet in the clearing, and Firestar began to speak,

"Blackstar is not a reasonable cat, we all know that. If he wants a fight, he'll get one." Mews of disapproval came from the clan.

"But Firestar!" that was my father's voice, "our warriors aren't as strong as we used to be…some of us are getting old."

"I am aware of that, Greystripe, but there are strong one's as well. We've had four warriors named not so long ago. Have you all forgotten Hazeleyes, Honeyclaws, Cinderheart, and Lionpelt! We also have two apprentices who are almost ready to be warriors! Foxpaw, and Icepaw! We are a strong clan, and a loyal one! We are now stronger then ever. Yes, Blackstar may have more warriors then us, but we have more courage, and loyalty to our clan then any!" Firestar pointed to were I and my brother's were sitting and said, " Look at Millie's kits."

All of the clan stared at us. I could feel longkit sink beside me, and I saw Smallkit shrink near our mother. Instead of being intimidated by the clan staring at us, I lifted my head high, and sat there proudly.

Firestar seemed to notice, and he watched me. I didn't look directly at him, but I could still feel his green eyes gazing as he spoke,

"It's time that they be named as apprentices! By naming apprentices we show that Thunderclan is strong! We already have four strong apprentices, Blackpaw, Icepaw, Foxpaw, and Greypaw!" The clan cheered as Firestar named the apprentices. "It's time to give these kit's their new names!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was shaking with excitement, my brother's now sat straight up with pride. My mother was on her paws immediately, smiling down at us. That's when I realized all the tension in the clan was gone; because of our naming ceremony the clan had hope.

"Longkit, you are an eager, and smart cat. Sandstorm, you have served this clan with patience and love. I know you will encourage longkit to follow the right path in the warrior code; you will be longpaw's mentor, until he has earned his warrior name."

Sandstorm was obviously startled that she would be my brother's mentor, but she collected herself and padded to meet my brother as her licked her shoulder with respect. The clan called out longpaw's name, as Firestar gave a quick nod, as if to approve of his choice.

"Smallkit, you have courage, and under-standing of a cat who is far past your years. Cloudtail, you have served this clan with real loyalty, and determination, I know you will pass these qualities to your new apprentice, Smallpaw." Cloudtail was Firestar's nephew. I remember thinking, there so lucky my brother's were for getting Firestar's kin, and his mate.

As the clan called out my brother's name I smiled to myself and hoped the best for them. I would get a mentor, close to Firestar or not, it wouldn't matter.

Then I herd Firestar mew my name, and I looked up with pride to listen.

"Skykit! I have watched you fall ill with green-cough and almost die, but you pulled through with much strength, and courage. Then as you were healing still, you worked hard along side Jaypelt as you help cat's way past your years with honor.'

'You will become a great help to the clan!" I was glowing inside and out. Firestar was complimenting me! I saw my father, Greystripe holding his head up with pride.

"Skykit, I will be your mentor."

My eyes grew wide when Firestar said that. I thought I was dreaming! Many cats from the clan were shocked as well; I could hear the murmurs of them.

"Firestar hasn't had an apprentice since he was still in the forest!"

"Yeah! Since Brambleclaw was still a warrior!"

Once Firestar dropped down from the Highledge, and padded towards me, all was quiet again. I hopped up from where I was sitting in shock and walked up to Firestar and let him touch my head as I licked his shoulder with respect.

Then, Firestar turned and jumped back on the Highledge, and motioned for me to join him. I looked at the ledge and doubted I could jump that high, but I tried any way, and my feet landed on hard rock!

Firestar motioned for me to take a seat next to him, and he said' "Blackstar will attack, but thanks to Brambleclaw we will be ready!'

'We will fight for our clan, like Skykit has fought for her life, and we will be victorious! Skykit, you have helped us all! You will now be called Skypaw until you gain your warrior name! Skypaw, Skypaw!"

The entire clan was calling my new name loud and clear. I felt so anxious, and excited. I lifted my head to the sky and soaked in all glory.

Then the clearing went quiet as Firestar signaled with his tail, and I sat straight up again. "Cloudtail, and Sandstorm you will take your apprentices toward the moonpool, and head toward Windclan and near the lake, show them that part of the territory but stay away from Shadowclan. Brambleclaw, set up two dawn patrols, want them watched at all times.'

'Cinderheart, and Lionpelt, go with your apprentices and catch as much pray as possible, leaf-bare is soon and I don't want the fresh-kill pile running low. No apprentice is to go out of the camp without a warrior. Kits are to stay in the nursery. Queens aren't to leave the camp. This meeting is over." Firestar ordered and watched, as his orders were set into place.

I watched as my brothers got with their mentor's and left the camp. Firestar was still sitting next to me as they left, so I looked up at him and asked, "Firestar? …What about me? Don't I get to see the territory?"

He smiled down at me, and said, "No, Skypaw, we're going to Windclan territory. If Blackstar wants a fight, he'll get one. Were going to see if Ashstar will assist us."

"And you're taking me with you!" I shot with excitement.

"Of course you are my apprentice, aren't you?" he said amusement. "But you must be on your toes, we will be in another clans territory."

I nodded. I was burning with excitement. This was my first mission, on my first day of apprenticeship!!

It was one thing to be Firestar's apprentice, and another to actually go on a mission with him!

Firestar leaped from the highledge with me at his side. We ran from the clearing, out of the tunnel. This was farther then I had ever been.

Firestar was fast he ran faster then any cat I'd ever seen, but I was determined to keep up. The earth started to slope down and the ground got moist.

"Only alittle farther, Skypaw." He called to me.

"O-Ok, Fi-ire-st-ar." I stumbled. I was out of breath, and my lungs burned. Firestar noticed and slowed his pace. I tried not to stop, but my legs were shaking, and I couldn't help it.

"We'll rest here for a moment" Firestar tried to act like he was going to stop anyway, but I could tell it was only an effort to make me feel better.

Firestar's P.O.V.

I watched as she ate, she was trying so hard to keep up. I had forgotten how painful it was for her to run.

I remember thinking, when she first got green cough that she wasn't going to make it.

She got worse everyday. I tried to find a way to tell GreyStripe, my best friend for a long time, that his kit wasn't going to live through leaf-bare.

Then I remember when Jaypelt came running to me, and he said that she was giving up, that she wouldn't make it through the night.

"Firestar, I'm ready now." Skypaw had said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was standing now, looking at me with her beautiful stream like eyes.

"Right," I said "It's not far now." I turned and started running toward Windclan at skypaw's pace. As we got near the border, I stopped and asked skypaw, "Do you smell that?"

She lifted her nose, and said "I smell... a river, some...marigold! A little watermint...oh, and some cats! I smell Longpaw, and Smallpaw!"

I marveled at her sense of smell. I opened my mouth, and could smell the river, of course...and the group of cats I sent out earlier, and Windclan. I couldn't smell all herbs she listed.

"Very good, Skypaw. You have a wonderful sense of smell." Once again she glowed with the compliment. Every time I did, she would smile and her eyes would glow.

"Alright, let's get going." I said to her, and pounced in the direction of the lake.

She was hot on my trail this time, obviously trying to impress me, and she did.

As we ran, I went back to my memory. I had ran with Jaypelt to the medicine den, and stared down at the barely moving Skykit. She was so strong, to fight for so long for her life, even though it had only just begun.

I couldn't have just watched Skykit die there. So, I grabbed her by the scruff and ran out of the camp. I ran along the side of the river, and up the hill, down to the moonpool...that my daughter, Leafpool, had found moons ago.

I set Skykit next to the pool, and got her to drink some, then settled down next to her, so I could speak with Starclan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crowfeather's P.O.V

I had been sleeping in the warriors den, when Ashstar summoned me to her. As I approached her den, I could smell Thunderclan. I hurriedly rushed inside her den to see why Thunderclan cats were here.

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Firestar, and a young she-cat sitting across from Ashstar.

"Yes, Ashstar?" I asked to my Leader.

"Crowfeather, as my new Deputy of Windclan, you have a say in all this." She said, as I took a seat next to her.

"What is going on, Firestar?... And who is that?" I asked, astonished such a young cat would be in a discussion with clan leaders.

"This is my Apprentice, Skypaw" he answered me. "She is here on behalf of the clan's strength, but also the need for help."

Strength?! This apprentice didn't seem like she even had 3 moons of training! How could she show strength? Although, as I looked her over, she held her head high, and her ears up, and alert. Her nose was flaring with smelling her surroundings, but her fur laid flat on her skin, she was not scared. She looked more... intrigued, and excited.

"Help?... help for what?" I said, looking at Firestar once again.

"Help for us. Blackstar is planning a massacre. He wants Thunderclan gone."

I had noticed Skypaw's ears go down in disgust. I wasn't surprised. I had herd of when Brokenstar had chased Windclan out of the Marshes in the forest. I knew what Shadowclan was capable of.

"What do you think, Crowfeather?" asked my leader, Ashstar.

Out of every cat I knew, I respected Firestar the most. It wasn't right. I was breaking the warrior code. But I could not watch as the father of Leafpool was chased out of our new home.

"Ashstar, with all respect I believe we owe it to Thunderclan... Especially to Firestar and Greystripe, to help them now."

"Yes," she nodded "I still remember the time when you and Greystripe helped us back to the forest, when we were drove out by Shadowclan." Ashstar seemed content with my answer.

"Ashstar, I ask that you allow me to take a few warriors and apprentices to Thunderclan to assist." I asked her.

"No apprentices take 4 warriors of your choice." She declared

Brambleclaw's P.O.V

I padded out the camp with Hazeleyes, Squirrelflight, Hollyflower, icepaw, and foxpaw at my side. We were the next patrol heading towards Shadowclan. I was lost in my thoughts as we patrolled the border. No one had seen Firestar, or his new apprentice Skypaw, since the naming ceremony.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight had jumped in front of me, and was now yelling. "Wake up you mouse-brained fool!"

"What? I am awake!" I hissed back.

"Then stop padding around in a daze!" she yowled, her ears flickered, and then I realized she was just worried about me.

I took a long, deep breath, and nodded. "Ok, let's hunt. It'll be good to get the fresh-kill pile full with leaf-bare so close."

Hazeleyes nodded, and headed off in the brush with her apprentice, Foxpaw on her heals.

Hollyflower looked doubtful but, nodded and turned to her apprentice, Icepaw to give her another small hunting assessment.

Squirrelflight and I followed the boundary line further up the territory. The Shadowclan border was stronger then usual, so I refreshed Thunderclan's border. Squirrelflight was watching me with her piercing eyes "Brambleclaw... why are you so worried? Firestar isn't one of your kits, he'll be fine. He probably took Skypaw on a tour of the territory."

"I know Squirrelflight, but Firestar's getting old, and it's not like him to go off on his own and not tell anyone." I mewed and sat next to a broken tree branch in front of Squirrelflight.

"Yeah, ok! It's not like him at all!!" She said, and sat down. Firestar's life was a legend, even though he was still alive.

He had saved the clans, all Five clans, from destruction. He's an amazing leader, and I'm honored to be his deputy.

"Alright, I know. Still... it worries me a little, with the whole Shadowclan thing." I said, shuffling my paws.

"You furball." She said, as she touched her nose to my cheek. "He's our leader, you should trust what he's doing is for the best of the clan."

I breathed in her sweet sent, and nodded once. I had to believe what my mate said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank the 3 readers that have commented on my story so far. I was about to give up on this story, but i got a comment from Angelfang and it made me keep writing. I'd like to apologise for any misspelled content, or the use of bad grammer.**

**Anglefang- thank you for the support!**

**Wishpebble- thank you as well!**

**BeautifulMidnightCry- Thanks for being the first to comment on the story!**

Chapter 4

Crowfeather's POV

I chose my warriors to take with me to Thunderclan. These four cats I trusted. There was Harefur, Breezewing, Owlwhisker, and Nightcloud.

We set off after Firestar and his apprentice-Skypaw rested a while.

I walked ahead of my clan mate's, with Firestar and Skypaw. We were walking in a normal pace. I started to wonder if this was a trap.

"Firestar?" I asked "When do you think Shadowclan will attack?"

He kept his eyes forward, and looked very thoughtful. I was confused on whether he herd me or not, and I was about to ask again when a small voice interrupted me.

"Not tonight... They'll attack most likely at dawn."

I looked down; it was Skypaw who had answered my question. I was truly surprised. She hadn't spoken the entire time, I thought she was mute. But I was stricken at how beautiful her voice was. It sounded like the flowing of the lake in Newleaf.

Firestar seemed to have snapped out of it when she spoke. "Oh, yes." He said "Very good, Skypaw. But, what makes you believe that?" He asked her. I was curious as well. I looked at Nightcloud and the others. They were all looking at her strangely too. We all stopped and stared at the little Apprentice.

"Well," she said, shuffling her paws a little, she looked nervous, "Shadow clan are cunning, they know a dawn patrol will be going out, and that will leave less warriors and apprentices at the camp."

I stared at her, shocked. She was right! I hadn't even thought of that. How did this apprentice come up with that on her own?! I was speechless. I was beginning to understand what Firestar had meant when he said she was the Strength and Courage of the clan.

Nightcloud had walked up to us, and was looking at Skypaw. "What is your name, young one?" She asked.

Skypaw looked up at her, and smiled with a slight purr. "I'm Skypaw"

Nightcloud looked at Firestar, and I saw a slight surprise in her eyes. "Firestar, is this the kit you announced at one of the gathering's, the one that had green cough?

As Nightcloud said this, it came to me. I remember Firestar saying a small kit was deathly ill with green cough and wouldn't make it to her 6th moon to become an apprentice, but here she was. She looked well fed, and strong, and was very smart.

Firestar glanced at Nightcloud, and nodded. "Yes, this is her. She pulled through very bravely, and as she was still healing, she helped Jaypelt and the other apprentices with caring for the elders and warriors when they were injured or sick." He informed us. The four cats I chose looked at each other with astonishment.

I glanced at Skypaw, her head was high. Now that I think of it, she never put her head down, even when my clan members surrounded her and Firestar.

We started walking again, and a few moments past when suddenly Owlwhisker stepped forward. "How long have you been an apprentice, Skypaw?" He asked.

She looked at him and her whiskers twitched. "I was named an apprentice this morning." She said.

We had reached the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank Melody x Saki and Gethernia for commenting.**

**Melody x Saki**

**Katie B 17**

**WarriorsRockMyWorld**

**Everyone who comments on my story, makes me write more.**

**Thank you so much for all the support!!!**

Chapter 5

Sandstorm's POV

Before sunrise this morning, Jaypelt had come to the medicine cat den, and told me Firestar wanted me to escort Jaypelt to the moonpool, so he could speak to Starclan.

We left immediately. Jaypelt knew the way better then I did, and I didn't know why I had to escort him. Maybe Firestar was worried something might happen to Jaypelt while he was speaking with Starclan.

We're all very lucky to have him, because without him Twanypelt wouldn't have warned us, and our clan might have been destroyed.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. Firestar knew what he was doing, and Jaypelt would come back with an answer.

Jaypelt's POV

I was getting used to the brightness of Starclan. Everything in my past experience had made me into a great and noble medicine cat. Leafpool would be proud of me. I missed her stupid worrying, and her constant reminder of the fact I was meant to be a medicine cat.

I padded through the perfect forest of Starclan, until I saw a figure moving toward me. "Leafpool!" I yelled, padding toward her.

"Hello, Jaypelt." She meowed, flicking my ear with her tail. Instantly I realized she was extremely worried. I then back away and sat down, my tail curling over my paws.

"What is happening, Leafpool?... I don't understand why Shadowclan want us gone. We helped them in the past."

She had a sorrowful face, and I could tell something bad was about to happen. I knew this had nothing to do with the prophesy. "Jaypelt… I have a message for you… Give it to Firestar and warn him." She meowed seriously. "White will cover the lake, and danger will fall upon the four. Only when the sky shines will the lake clear." As she recited the prophecy she was fading, and I knew soon I'd be awake, laying in the dark, near the moonpool, while Sandstorm sat staring into the forest.

Firestar's P.O.V

We reached the camp and I offered the Windclan warriors some fresh kill. They took it thankfully and sat in a circle to eat. I smiled down at Skypaw noticing her yawning, from exhaustion. "Get some rest." I ordered her. She looked up at me and shook her head

"I am a Thunderclan apprentice, I'll make sure the elder's are doing alright, and then I'll check on the nursery." She said and before I could stop her she padded off quickly toward the elder's den. I shook my head; my whisker's twitching of amusement.

Crowfeather was padding toward me; he dipped his head and sat down in front of me. "Your apprentice is something else, huh?" he said.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "She's meant for great things…I can feel it." I said to Crowfeather, and he smiled.

"I always knew you were saving for a special kit." He said and shook his head as he looked toward the elder's den. I tilted my head and blinked. "Or maybe you were just waiting for one of Greystripe's kits." He said absently.

"You're right. I did save my next apprentice for one of his kits. He's a strong warrior, and many good traits would be sent down to them. But I never thought it'd be a kit so bright, and determined as Skypaw." I said. "She'll be a great warrior to the clan." Crowfeather seemed to nod in agreement. I watched him closely, he seemed very comfortable here with Thunderclan, while his clan mates sat in a circle fur prickled a bit and ears alert, Crowfeather was completely relaxed with them. Maybe it was the friendship they shared from the long journey.

"So what's the battle plan, Firestar?" he asked suddenly, and turned to look at him. I sighed and shook my head slowly.

"I'm not completely sure yet, Crowfeather…I'm waiting to speak with Brambleclaw and Greystripe. Along with you, so we can make a plan." I told him.

"Will your apprentice be fighting in the battle?" he asked.

"No. I would never let a cat fight with so little experience. They will stay in camp and wait for intruder's along with two other warriors." I said.

Just then the patrol's started come into camp. The Windclan cat's tensed and stood on their paws, anxious. I blinked and waited so I could explain the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thanks to Bluestar2356! The more reviews i get the faster i write! Tell me what you think!!**

Chapter 6

Brambleclaw's POV

I led my patrol back to the camp Hazeleyes, Squirrelflight, Hollyflower, icepaw, and foxpaw followed me as we walked through the trees. When we neared the camp I caught Windclan sent in the air, I frowned with worry.

"Windclan?" asked Hazeleyes, "Why are they here?" she voiced my worries as we padded back into camp. Squirrelflight had a nice plump vole in her jaws, and foxpaw had caught a nice little sparrow. We had done well, and the boarder was very quiet.

Once we entered the camp, I saw five Windclan warriors; four of them were huddled together, obviously uncomfortable, and one I recognized right away. Crowfeather was sitting side by side with Firestar. I narrowed my eyes; Firestar had asked Windclan for help! That makes Thunderclan look weak!

"Thunderclan!" Called Firestar from where he sat, he then leaped onto the High Ledge, and began to speak as my fellow clanmates gathered around. "I went to Windclan today, after the ceremony with Skypaw, we went to ask for help. Windclan has sent five strong warriors to aide us in the battle with Shadowclan!"

Immediately murmurs of disapproval rung threw the camp. An apprentice named Blackpaw rose his voice above the others, "That's ridiculous! All that shows is the Thunderclan is weak!" he hissed, his fur was obviously spiked along his back. The young apprentice's mentor, Cinderheart cuffed him over the ear and hissed, "Hold your tongue!"

Firestar looked down on him and blinked. "No, Blackpaw, it shows we have courage. We know when a battle is too big to fight alone. Crowfeather will be in charge of his warriors. They will be near the clearing, standing guard with two Thunderclan warriors; Honeyclaws, and Brackenfur." He announced. I nodded agreeing with this choice; that would make a perfect defensive line.

"There will be an attack line on the Shadowclan boarder; Brambleclaw you will lead the patrol. Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Blackpaw, Thornclaw, Lionpelt, Greypaw, and Stormfur, you will follow Brambleclaw." I nodded to him, and looked around the clearing at the warriors that I would take with me. They were all strong, and the apprentices have had a lot of training and were more than ready to have their first battle.

"Squirrelflight, you will lead a patrol at the top of the camp. Sandstorm, Hollyflower, Icepaw, Millie, and Brook will follow you. You're the last resort until camp. If any Shadowclan cat's reach this far, I want you to stop them at all costs."

"I will stay here in camp with Greystripe, Longpaw, Smallpaw, and Skypaw." He finished, and was about to say more when an apprentice stepped forward.

"What about me, Firestar? I'm ready for battle!" he called.

Firestar smiled down at him. "For course you are, Foxpaw. You have your own mission. You are to be a messenger. Stay clear of the battling if you can, and if any cat is seriously injured I want you to run straight here, and tell us. That way Jaypelt can treat them immediately. Do you understand?" he asked. To my surprise the young apprentice bowed his head and stepped back.

"I understand, Firestar." Was his only reply, I smiled at him; only a true warrior knew when fighting wasn't always important.

I looked up at Firestar; he smiled down at the apprentice as well and nodded a quick nod, as if to approve of his choice. He did that often; I grinned and puffed with pride. Firestar was sure to lead us to a victory.

Jaypelt's POV

Once Firestar stepped down from the High ledge, and the warriors were all settling for the night to arrive, I padded toward Firestar, the prophecy rung in my ears, and I knew he should be told as soon as possible. "Firestar!" I called to him and waited for his reply.

"Ah, Jaypelt… Please, let's talk in your den." He said and I nodded, turning toward my den, and walking in. I knew were everything here was, despite my blindness. I stopped once we entered, and turned toward him. "Firestar, when I spoke to Starclan they gave me a message for you." I said to him. I felt a wave of worry and relief coming from him.

"What was the message, Jaypelt?" he asked me.

"White will cover the lake, and danger will fall upon the four. Only when the sky shines will the lake clear." As I repeated the words of Leafpool, I felt worry prickle in the air. "Firestar, I'm not sure what it means but Leafpool seemed very worried." I told him.

"Leafpool told you this prophecy?" he asked and seemed to relax for a moment, then the worry prickled in the air. "Only when the sky shines will the lake clear…." Silence rung in the air as he thought. I couldn't think of one thing that could be relevant to the prophecy. I sighed.

"It'll come to us, Firestar. We shouldn't worry." I told him, trying to calm him down. "Right now we should worry about the battle tomorrow, I'm going to need some help with collecting herbs." I told him, this seemed to break him from his worries.

"Take Skypaw with you if she's up to it. I know she's got a keen nose for herbs." He told me and smiled, joy filled his heart when he thought of her.

"She's quite a cat, that's for sure." I said to him and padded out of my den in search for Skypaw.

Foxpaw's POV

When Firestar left the high rock, I understood completely why he had given me the role of messenger. It was a role only apprentices usually hold, and as I look around at my den mate's I have to agree that none of them would be able to stop themselves from battling.

Icepaw was way too stubborn, and Greypaw is too proud to sit back and watch everyone else fight, and of course when I see the new apprentices that are staying back with Firestar I know he was right to keep them from battle.

I feel like I've forgotten someone when I look around, and I see Blackpaw. My stomach falls when I see him. I know he's going to be trouble when he gets older. He's so strong willed, and of course is an amazing fighter. Of course, Firestar must know this. Blackpaw glances over at me, as if he notices me staring at him. I quickly stand and pad over to the fresh kill pile; I pick up a small sparrow and head over to the shade of the edge of the clearing to enjoy my meal before I head to sleep for the night. I'm just about to take a bite, when I feel a tail on my shoulder. I look up and see Skypaw's blue eyes staring down at me. I smile; I've always liked Skypaw; ever since she first treated my paw when she was still recovering from her sickness.

"Hey," she mews and sits next to me; I sit up and nudge my sparrow toward her. "Thanks." She stays and takes a small nibble.

"Long day, huh?" I say to her, she nods but doesn't say anything. "Skypaw, I'm really happy for you, I mean, it's your first day as an apprentice, and already you've traveled to another clan, helped bring home some allies, and cleaned out the elder's den. Soon, I wont have anything to do!" I mew with amusement, her whiskers twitch at this and she smiles wide, as she looks at me.

"That's not what you normally do on your first day as an apprentice?" she asks innocently. I burst out laughing with her laughing right behind me, we're both laughing when Jaypelt pads up to us. His whisker's twitch as he reaches us, we're still giggling when he mews,

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well, even with a battle ahead you can't help but laughing." He looks at us without really seeing us, it still kind of creeps me out the way he can do that. "Skypaw, Firestar told me to ask if you were up to helping me collect a few herbs." He finishes.

I look at Skypaw and smile when her face lights up and she pounces to her paws, already ready. "Of course, Jaypelt!" she squeals. He smiles and nods, but turns to be before leaving. "You should get some rest, Foxpaw. You've got an important job tomorrow." He mews.

I bow my head and nod. "Of course Jaypelt." I say. He smiles and nods. "Good, now let's get going, Skypaw." He starts padding away and I smile at Skypaw. She doesn't follow immediately, instead she whispers in my ear,

"Make a nest for me will you? I want to sleep next to you!" she finishes and bolts after Jaypelt. I smile wide as I watch her go. Of course I'd make her one right next to me!


	7. Authors Note Please Read!

**Everyone **Please, I know I have a big fight scene coming up in this story, but I'd really like to get some reviews, AND if you don't mind, some criticism. I'd also like some suggestions on some Warrior Names. Thank you for those who read the story!! Continue reading, it'll be good! Thanks so much!

**NOW!!**

Thanks to some good criticism, I have made the chapters longer, and will continue writing them longer!

**AND!!!**

Here are a few warrior names that were suggested to me, I'd like all of you to vote on 3 of the names!!

Risingmoon

Brightsoul

Frostfire

Bluefog

Jadesky

Missingmoon

Scarletlake

Thunderwing

Moonshade

Frozenrain

Runningwolf

Shiningspirit


End file.
